


To love the hate

by morsandgarbage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Help, I am sorry Izuna, I have problems with the title, Lime, M/M, Marriage arrangement, Tobi doesn't know a thing about his own feelings, limeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morsandgarbage/pseuds/morsandgarbage
Summary: Tobirama was so afraid of falling he barely notices what happens in his surroundings.Unconscious too he'd fallen deep long time ago.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	To love the hate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first english work ever! :D if you notice some mistake or non-correct used words let me know, I always look for good criticism. 
> 
> Also this was something I've been wanting to do for practice and all :)

* * *

**Peace**

His rival...no, husband was sweating under his body, thin but well trained legs were pressing his hips as he moved to a slow pace, so hard as he was he'll be reaching his climax soon.

Problem was he didn't wanted to.

All before his blurry view was absolutely beautiful, not that he was going to say it out loud. Silky long black hair as the nocturnal cloak in the sky all scattered upon the messy blankets of the matrimonial tatami their families gifted in alliance. Giving a moment to appreciate the trembling body, the muscles, marks and bruises from countless battles now fading away from ivory soft skin, or well, at least the ones from the battles, because there was no way Tobirama would waist the oportunity to humiliate even more Izuna as fragile as he looked right now.

He'll bite him if necessary.

So he bent down and without warning he claw his teeth on Izuna's clenched jaw making them both scream in pleasure.

But wait, Izuna fragile or weak? Don't even dare.

He was his equal in battle afterall.

As if the man were reading his mind he manage to make one swift movement, pushing his hips up to get him deeper in his warm hole, such action made the world spin in countless colors for both, nails crawled in his thights and back, hair pulling, low pants coming from that mouth ajar, and he was...laughing?

Oh, that Uchiha bastard was mocking him now, _that_ face of his, shame Tobirama was too busy detailing soft features to notice his own wailings.

That face was...so...

_Gorgeous_ wide smile.

Those pinky-swollen-full-lips keep smiling. He has seen them, avoiding sharingan contact, panting in the battle _now in the bed_ , cursing over his damn abilities and mistakes, calling for his brother when he's injured, dried when minutes get into hours. He has seen them, always, wanted to bite them, kiss him so bad.

And so he did.

Tongues clashing, wet saliva, muscle against muscle. It was a fight. None of them willing to lose.

Tobirama's hands were grabbing his rival's buttocks against his erection, not moving a single centimeter 'cause he was so damn hard he was afraid this moment will end with his cum. And that's it. That's when reality hits Tobirama in the face. He can't lose Izuna now, **no** , actually, he can't lose anything else thanks to the marriage.

He can only lose himself.

However, Izuna being the little cute monster he was, embrace the thight contact and made his way up to reach his own climax, taking Tobirama with him, shivering terifyngly eating each other's mouths.

It's funny how he was so afraid of falling on the Uchiha's trap when he had fallen deep so long ago and didn't realize it until now.

He is always too busy to notice things happening around him lately, and the fault is, of course, Izuna's.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should keep up with this (??), I have some ideas but they'll be just like this one since I'm really bad at multichapter stories.
> 
> But anyways, let me know if you like it, if I have some horrid grammar mistakes, I'm shaky already xD
> 
> Hugs! <3


End file.
